Shootup
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: The Bladebreakers and some friends go out to a club to celebrate winning the World Championships, but just as things seem to be going well, even for Kai, things take a drastic turn involving a gang. Full summary inside. Kai/OC-yaoi. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I'm baack!!

Okay, this is just a story that had come to mind…..Don't ask why, it just did, and I had to write it, and it won't go over maybe 10 chapters…I'm hoping…..Okay this is the full summary:

SUMMARY – The Bladebreakers, after winning the World Championships (season 1), invite the All Stars, White Tigers, and the Majestics to go celebrate at a local club. When everything seems as though it's going well, even in Kai's terms, the tables turn. A local gang leader comes in, wanting to do away with the beybladers because of their win in the World Championships. Kai, knowing what he has to do, steps in and takes the leading role, endangering himself, but maybe a certain dark eyed boy can help?

WARNINGS: R-rating for violence, language, rape, hard yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

PAIRINGS: OC/Kai. Tyson/Max. Lee/Ray.

Okay! Let's get started! Kai, would you do the honors?

Kai – Once again, she does not own Beyblade or the characters. She only owns her own characters. Happy? Good.

KEY: "talking" 'thinking' /talking between bitbeasts/humans/

-S-S-S-S-S- scene change (author's note at the end of chapter)

(author's note in text) -POV-

-S-S-S-S-S-

The sun was just setting, the clouds glowing bright golden as they reflected the large orb's rays. Soft chattering echoed throughout the Kinomya dojo. After winning their first World Championships, the Bladebreakers wanted to celebrate. So, after many hours of begging their team captain, they were able to invite the All Stars, White Tigers, and the Majestics.

Now, they were all waiting for a certain slate haired captain to finish making a quick phone call.

"Jeeze! How long is Kai gonna be?" Tyson wailed, plopping down on the wooden floor.

"Yo! Tyson! Don't ruin my dreds!" Grandpa yelled, bringing out his kendo stick, ready to give Tyson a good beating if he ended up tearing a hole in the outfit.

Tyson, Max, and Kenney had all, after much persuasion (and lack of clothing taste), ended up borrowing some of Mr. Granger's old outfits from when he was younger. Naturally, that consisted of khaki shorts and dark-colored polo shirts with some sort of bright design either on the left shoulder or the right.

Ray mentally winced at the poor choice of outfits to go to a club in. His teammates had no taste in fashion when it came to dressier events. Even though his outfit was simple, it was at least dressier and better-looking than theirs. His consisted of his normal shoes but white silk, karate-style pants. His shirt was white, tight, and sleeveless with green and gold claw marks. His hair was tide back in its normal bind, but his headband was replaced with a white one that matched his outfit.

"Tyson! You better not rip a hole in my shirt!"

"I won't, Grandpa. I won't!"

The white tiger sighed. He just hoped Kai had better style than the rest of his teammates. As long as he didn't wear his normal clothing to go dancing in, everything would be fine.

Wait, did Kai even dance?

Hold up another minute. Was it possible to use "Kai" and "dancing" in the same sentence?

"God! Kai, hurry up! The others are already here!" Tyson called down the hallway, getting no response.

It was true. The other teams were already here. All of the All Stars's clothing were sports related, as usual. The White Tigers, Ray had to admit, were better than the others' outfit. They, at least, were wearing their formal outfits that rivaled Ray's beautifully. The Majestics were wearing close to what they normally wore, something that had to do with royalty. Again.

Ray felt arms wrap around his stomach. "Hey, Ray," Lee's smooth voice traveled in his ear. Ever since they had made up back in China, they had been together.

Finally.

"Hey, Lee."

"You ready? The club's already alive, and there's already a long line. We need to leave soon," Michael's voice stated, hands on hips in impatience.

"Yeah, we're ready, but Kai's not," Tyson complained again. "We're waiting on him to get through. Which is taking forever!"

"Quit your bellyaching, Tyson. If you're so impatient, then you could've left already," a voice scolded.

Everyone looked at the dojo doorway and gasped.

There, leaning against the frame, was the stotic captain himself. Only, he didn't look like himself. He was wearing black leather boots that reached to just below his knees. His pants were black and leather as well and sat low on his waist, and they left nothing to the imagination. There was a thick black, red, and silver belt that hung loosely on his thin hips. He had on a tight red undershirt with no sleeves and a high collar. There was a black sleeveless vest that he wore over it. Both shirt and vest stopped just above his stomach, and around his smooth, tight abs wove leather straps. He wore on his right arm a fingerless glove that reached to his wrist and two bands that were connected by a silver chain. On his left arm was only a fingerless glove that reached to his bicep. His hair was messier than usual, and his crimson eyes and trademark blue triangles stood out beautifully.

"Hot damn," someone whispered.

"Shit," another said.

"Who are you and what did you do with Kai?"

The phoenix snorted and rolled his eyes at Tyson's comment. "Let's go. The reason why I was on the phone, (baka), was because I was reserving our tickets."

"Oh," Tyson mumbled, adverting his gaze only momentarily.

Max blushed fiercely as Kai passed, the blonde's blue eyes wandering down to the leather pants the phoenix was wearing. How they curved and moved with him was like watching flames ripple towards the sky.

Tyson came up beside him, a large pink dust covering his entire face. Obviously, he thought so too.

After many more blushes and another ten minutes, they finally arrived at the club, Kai receiving whistles from people in line as he strode up to the bouncer taking names.

"Don't you look fine tonight," the bouncer smirked.

Kai snorted at the comment. "Bladebreakers."

"I believe you have to go to the end of the line, honey."

Kai glared at the man, his eyebrow twitching at the "honey" part. "We have a reservation ticket. So, we get in before the rest of these alcoholics. Now, look for the name and let us in." He really didn't have time for the stubbornness of other people.

The bouncer looked at him, feeling the intensity of the phoenix's gaze, and quickly glanced at the list. Sure enough, Bladebreakers party of 17.

He nodded. "Get your party."

Kai left, going back to the others. "Alright, we're in. No alcohol. If you do, you better hope that the bouncers catch you before I do." That was a threat, and a promise.

Everyone nodded, even the other teams, and before the phoenix could blink, Tyson, Max, Kevin, and the All Stars had all rushed passed him into the building. Kai, unable to keep his balance due to the sudden pushing of his teammates, started falling backwards, but luckily, a pair of hands caught him before he landed.

"You okay?" the person behind him asked, worry dripping in his words.

Kai mumbled something before straightening and gazing at his "savior." He felt a light pink dust his cheeks. There before him stood a teen not much taller than the bluenette himself. He had short-cropped dark hair that matched his eyes beautifully. His outfit made Kai swallow the lump in his throat. He wore black pants and a black unbuttoned shirt that tucked into his pants, showing off his well-formed chest and stomach, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Yeah," the phoenix mumbled, the pink turning a shade darker.

The guy chuckled at the blush. "Cute," he murmured.

"Kai, you coming?" Ray asked, coming up behind his captain, Lee in tow.

Kai looked back at the two neko-jins and nodded, thankful that he had something else to concentrate on. He was about to follow the two inside when he felt a light hand on his elbow. Turning around, he found himself face to face with those dark eyes once again.

"You going inside?" the guy asked, his voice seemingly sounding like velvet.

Kai normally would have retorted something smart, but gazing at the god before him, he seemed to lose that willpower. He nodded, still not trusting himself to speak.

The boy let go of the phoenix's elbow and flushed a light shade of pink. "I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?"

The phoenix blinked, taken aback. Why did this god want to dance with a measly mortal like him?

Unfortunately, it was time for a certain navy-haired blader to intervene, having come back because he hadn't seen the others inside. "Kai doesn't dance," he stated matter-of-factly.

Kai whipped his head in the direction of the dragon and glared. Getting an idea to completely baffle his team and have fun doing it, especially with this dark haired god, he smirked. Giving the dark eyed teen his best "sexy" smile, one that unknowingly reached his crimson orbs, he replied, "Sure."

The boy's face lit up at the answer. He smiled, showing off his pearly teeth and a hint of a fang. "Great," he said softly. "My name's Jet."

"Kai."

Jet smiled at the name. It seemed to fit the slate-haired youth in front of him. Bowing slightly, he led Kai into the club, seeing the slight smirk on his knew dance partner's face. Looking behind them, he noticed the group that had showed up with the crimson eyed beauty. Their mouths all hung open, eyes wide, not seeming to breathe due to shock.

He smirked himself, remembering the comment that the younger boy had stated and how Kai's eyes flared up at the comment.

Like a phoenix ready to attack. He wondered . . .

The music in the club seemed to vibrate off the walls, the lights above casting off a soft glow of greens, reds, and blues with occasional whites. Everyone was dancing, eating, or drinking, but they all, it seemed, were having fun.

The DJ switched the slow tune for a more prominent, fast paced one, noticing new guests coming in. He couldn't help but feel a tad jealous as he watched two new teens coming in, one with dark eyes that seemed almost black but shone silver in the lights with black short-cropped hair, the other with bright crimson eyes that flared up in excitement like a fire being born from a spark with messy slate blue hair. The couple was entrancing.

It didn't take long for Kai and Jet to get into the beat of the music. Jet marveled at how Kai's hips seemed to sway ever so smoothly and even more beautifully to the rhythm, not missing a beat. The teen seemed to get lost into the music as he and his partner came closer and closer as time progressed. Soon, as more fast-paced songs flared over the speakers, Kai and Jet were enjoying the little dirty dance they had created, neither of them realizing the crowd that started forming around them.

Kai gasped for breath as he continued his exotic dance with his new "crush," though he'd never say that out load. Everything seemed to fade away, and all that was left was his body moving to the beat and Jet's body moving behind him as his hands snaked their way up the phoenix's abdomen, running calloused fingers over the leather bands. Kai moaned lightly in his throat, too quiet for anyone to hear with the loud music playing. He felt Jet grind his hips against his butt, hands roaming to land on the slate haired captain's own thin hips. Kai's breath came in short gasps as his hips moved with Jet's in beat to the music. The phoenix reached his hands back behind him, running his fingers through the midnight black locks and landing on the back of his strong neck. He never felt more exhilarated.

Kai stole a glance over his shoulder at the dark haired youth.

He felt as if he were in the presence of a wolf. Not an ice one that radiated light like Tala, but one of a darker, more mysterious aura. He gazed at the boy's deep silver eyes with half-lidded crimson. If only he could figure him out. He talked and smiled like a kind individual, but carried himself and stood like one that had a wondrous amount of pride and a dark past that could make anyone else's seem perfect, but there was something in the way that he danced that threw the Russian teen off guard. He danced like a gypsy in a way, carefree but with a purpose, but he also danced as if only one person was to be with him like this. Like one would dance for a lover.

Kai felt his cheeks flare up at the word. Luckily, he was already flushed from dancing and the hot interior, but he still adverted his gaze, concentrating on his moves rather than the one behind him.

Too soon did the DJ switch to a slow song, stopping the two teens in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd around them cheered as they stopped, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed a bright red from the heat of the room and the dance.

"You want something to drink?" Jet asked in the phoenix's ear as soon as the crowd dispersed around them.

Kai nodded, going over to the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender said, wiping a shot glass clean.

"Water," Kai replied, Jet nodding behind him.

The bartender left, leaving the two teens alone again.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," Jet stated, taking a seat at one of the stools. Kai took the one beside him.

"Well, considering this is the first time we've me," Kai stated as the bartender came back with two glasses of water.

"That'll be two fifty when you're done," he said and walked off.

Jet grimaced at the amount. "This place plays the best music, but damn if they've got the worst service and prices in town."

Kai chuckled at the remark. "So, I take it that you're a native here in Russia?"

The dark eyed boy nodded and smirked, showing an obvious fang. "Yeah, I was born and raised here a long while ago. I left but came back about a year ago. Why? Is my accent that obvious?" He smiled.

Kai let a small smile grace his lips, close to a smirk. "No. Actually, I couldn't tell any accent from you."

"Neither can I of you," the boy stated, smiling again. "So, where are you from?"

Kai took a sip of his water. "I was born here and grew up here for a while before I moved to Japan."

"Aah, I see. So what brings you back here?" He also took a sip of water, his throat parched from dancing.

"A tournament."

"A tournament?" Jet echoed. That wasn't much to go on.

Kai nodded. "Beyblade, ever hear of it?" he teased, smirking at the baffled look on his dance partner's face.

"So, you're Kai Hiwatari from the Bladebreakers." It was a statement rather than a question. "I thought that you looked familiar, but with my mind, there's no telling."

"Really?" Kai was actually interested in what this guy was like. What ticked beneath that exterior he saw? The phoenix knew that he himself had a mask as well, hiding his true self from the world, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to figure out the mystery that sat before him.

After all, he always did enjoy puzzles.

"So, what brought you back here to Russia?" the phoenix asked, making light conversation.

Jet shrugged. "Guess I wanted to live here for a while, deciding where to settle down."

"You sound like a fifty-year-old man looking forward to retirement," Kai teased, taking another sip.

Jet laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do. Never thought of it that way." He looked at the boy beside him thoughtfully. "Thanks for pointing that out."

Kai shrugged, turning around in his seat to gaze back at the dance floor. "No problem," he sent a side-longed smirk at the boy beside him.

They stayed quiet for a while before Jet asked a question that caught Kai off guard.

"So, do you want to see a movie later or something?"

Kai blinked. "(Nani)?"

Jet laughed. "I take it that means no?"

The phoenix shook his head. "No, it means wha-I mean, what did you say?"

Jet smiled. "Kai, I really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to go out on a second date with me?"

This time, Kai couldn't stop the full-range blush that started from his collarbone to his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. No one had really asked him out before. Well, he was asked, but most of the time, they were either drunk or high, never sober.

"I-I . . ."

Jet smiled sadly. "It's okay if you don't want to. I understand."

That look made Kai give in instantly. He blinked and cleared his throat a bit. "Sure. I'd – I'd like that."

Jet beamed at the phoenix's comment the second time that night. "Where are you staying?"

"Bismark Hotel."

"I'll pick you up at seven, let's say, tomorrow?"

Kai flushed again, shy for the first time in his life. "Sure."

Jet smiled and placed his hand on top of Kai's.

And that's when the whole place exploded.

-S-S-S-S-S-

(baka) – idiot (nani) – what?

I told myself that I needed to stop putting up cliffhangers because karma is coming back to haunt me…..but oh, well!

R&R, Viewers!


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPPIE! YAY!!

Kai - sighs You sure are excited….

Yep, why wouldn't I be?

Kai – Besides the fact that DR's gonna kill you when she finds out that you've been working on this fic instead of hers….?

Oh, yeah, that…..

Kai – **smirks** You really should finish that story. You can't discontinue it because you'll never hear the end of it from her, you know that right?

**sighs** I know, I know….I'm just stuck! It's driving me insane!

Kai - **smirks again** Well, don't come crying to me when she's chasing you around the world.

**pouts** I wouldn't come to you anyways. You have no sympathy, no matter how many times I save you from Tyson and Max.

Kai - **rolls his eyes** Please don't bring them into this.

**keeps going** And what about that Auron dude from my Abduction story! I practically saved your ass from him **turns to audience** literally….

Kai – **blushes** That's not my fault! You were the one who created the fucker, and then proceeded to make him obsessed with me!

**smiles innocently** I know but that still doesn't mean that I didn't save your ass.

Kai - **red now** WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!

**smirks** Nope!

Kai – Alright! Alright! I'll stop about the whole DR thing! You can get on with the fic! Just stop saying that, and don't get any ideas on bringing that fucker back!

**blinks blinks** I wouldn't do that…I had enough trouble with him then, why would I do that now?

Kai – Please just get on with the fic and drop it…

OKAY! Do disclaimer?

Kai – **sighs** Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. The only characters in this fic are the ones you've never heard of…That's all. So, if you sue, I'm gonna have to come over there with Dranzer and proceed to kick your ass. Understand? Good.

Um, Kai, I didn't mean for you to threaten them…

Kai – **shrugs** Whatever.

**sighs **

-S-S-S-S-S-

_And that's when the whole place exploded._

Gunshots fired everywhere. People screamed and ran, knocking over others and trampling on many more.

Jet automatically grabbed Kai and hit the floor, covering the phoenix's body with his own as glass started spraying around them from the bullets hitting the lights above.

Kai wondered a little at the action and why he was under Jet, but he didn't question it. Actually, he liked the way it felt. He always had to be the protector. It was nice to be the protected for once, but that thought hit a nerve in his system. His team! He needed to find them!

"Jet," he yelled in the other's ear over the screams, "I need to find my team."

Jet looked at him and nodded, both of their eyes scanning the panicked group in front of them.

"There!" Kai shouted, pointing at Tyson and the other bladers huddled under a table close to the far wall, keeping out of the way of the chaos and the raining glass.

Slowly, both Russians made a move towards the others, but another shot rang out. This time, Kai flinched into Jet's arms as the wood on the bar stool splintered. The phoenix looked up, noticing a tall man standing before him and the gun pointing at his forehead.

"Get up, Bladebreaker," the man commanded, cocking the pistol.

Kai glared and growled low in his throat, but it seemed small in comparison to Jet's deep-throated growl. The phoenix felt the other's grip on him tighten, but they both obediently got up.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, glare still imprinted in his eyes.

The man frowned and backhanded the teen with the pistol, sending him to collide with the barstools.

"Kai," Jet said, grabbing the teen before he fell to the floor.

"I'll be the one talking, you filthy son-of-a-bitch," the man glowered.

Kai straightened, Jet beside him, and spit out the blood that had collected in his cheek from the split lip.

"Now, get your team."

It was at that time that Kai noticed that the chaotic group of people had disappeared, leaving a few behind.

"Now."

Kai glared at the man but walked over to his team, Jet right behind him. The others, seeing Kai, came out from their hiding spot and stood around him. The slate haired captain turned back to the man, awaiting further "instructions." He was the captain. He needed to protect his team. He could still hear Jet growling, and the firm grip on his forearm told Kai that he was pissed.

He wasn't the only one.

The man before him turned to the others he had dragged in with him. "Tie them up."

It took only a few minutes to have all 18 teens bound tightly together, and only then did the man in charge speak.

"You're probably wondering what exactly is going on," the man said, smirking at his captives. He could already hear the police sirens outside. "I'll humor you and tell you why."

He took a seat in a chair that was conveniently placed directly in front of the groups of beybladers. "Well, now where shall we start?" His face was that of a grim sadist.

Just the dark glint in his eye made Kai shiver inwardly, but on the outside, he never faltered.

The man smirked again. "I know. How about I tell you who we are?" He didn't even wait for a reply, but he didn't notice the ice glare that the stotic captain gave to everyone, telling them to shut up. "We're called (ctpax), and my little gang and I had a bet going on with the (гончая собака) about how the Demolition Boys would win the World Championships. We had a very nice little wager going on, and you know what happened?" He snarled at the team. "We lost our bet! Four hundred thousand was taken from us! All because you had to win those last two damn matches!"

He stood, pistol ready, and aimed at Tyson. "I had a lot of money riding on that Ivonov kid, and you took that away from me! So, I'm gonna take something from you." He paused, smirking. "Your life."

It was in that instant that Kai decided to go against his better knowledge of staying put and get up, ramming his shoulder into the taller man, the gun going off and hitting the wall near Tyson but not hurting him. Kai grunted as the gang leader's men came up and took a hold of him, one proceeding to kick him in the stomach, smirking as he heard a loud gasp emitting from the teen.

The leader growled and stood up, hitting Kai in the face with the black pistol, blood spurting from the nicely sliced cut on his cheek.

"Kai!" Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenney called.

"Leave him alone!" Tyson cried, but one look from Kai stopped him in mid-trek.

The gang leader looked from one boy to the other, settling his eyes on the glare from the phoenix. "Hmm. Seems that the Almighty Kai Hiwatari Death Glare is for real." He smirked. "I can feel the coldness from here." Turning his attention fully to the phoenix, he smiled, the sides of his dark eyes tinting even darker. "It seems like there is something you would like to discuss, little phoenix."

Kai bristled at the nickname but let it slide. "There is. Let my team go and the others."

"Why should I?"

"Your hatred is with me, not them. I am the Bladebreakers' captain. I trained Tyson and the others. If anyone is to have blame, it might as well be the one who trained them."

"You sure are setting yourself up for a world of hurting," the man said, adjusting Kai's red collar around his neck. "Why?"

"I am their leader."

The man smirked. "So, the rumors are true. Ice captain, Kai Hiwatari, has a soft spot for his teammates." He smirked again, eyes never leaving the crimson ones staring back at him with no emotions. "Why should I take out my frustrations on you and not on the ones that won their matches?"

Everyone held their breath on that remark. The only reason that Kai lost his match was because he defied Voltair. He didn't use Black Dranzer against a bitbeast that had years more experience with water than Dranzer did with fire.

Kai didn't even let his hatred show. The cold mask never faltered. "Because I'll kill you if you lay a hand on my team."

It was a definite threat, one that was to be heeded with caution, and the man knew it.

"What's your proposition?"

"I don't care what you do with me, just let my team and the others go."

"You don't care? That's pretty bold. I could kill you so easily," the other said smoothly.

Kai just stood there, seemingly not caring at the pressure of the gun's barrel on his chin.

"Kai," Tyson started but stopped as one of the gang members came over to him to shut him up.

Kai jerked forward in the tight grasp he was in, trying to get away and to Tyson, but the hold only tightened. His crimson eyes went wide as he saw the gang member swing his metal pole down towards the dragon.

But it never made contact.

Jet stood, arms bound behind him like the others', red mark on his cheek from the hit of the pole. His eyes had gone completely silver with a dark tint, his white teeth clearly showing his fangs as he growled, signaling that the other Bladbreakers were not to be touched.

"Seems you have a fan," the leader proceeded to continue with the conversation.

Kai continued to glare at the man, silently thanking Jet for that intrusion. He would have to make it up to him later if they ever got out of there. The phoenix's mind kept speeding. He had to figure out a way to get this guy away from the others. If he could, then hopefully Jet and the others could figure out a way to get out and get help, but that would only happen if the man before him took the bait. Kai didn't care what happened to him. After living in Biovolt Abbey, he could handle anything.

The gang leader seemed far too interested in the outfit the phoenix was wearing. "You came out to impress. You must have been cold outside," he sneered thoughtfully. "I think that I'll take you up on your offer." His eyes gleamed darkly in the lights, making Kai suppress a shiver. "After all, you are one hot individual," he finished, running his fingertips lightly over the leather bands around the phoenix's stomach, causing the teen to suppress another shiver. How many times had he seen that look and felt hands like that on him?

Too many.

"Let's go to the back room, and your friends will be taken care of," the man whispered in his ear.

Kai looked to Jet, giving him a look that stated "Please watch out for them." The dark wolf nodded, sympathy in his eyes.

With that, they half-dragged the Bladebreaker captain away from his teammates.

-S-S-S-S-S-

(ctpax) – fear (гончая собака) – hound

That's it for chappie two! I'll see ya next time!

Read and Review! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this one's not that short, but not very long.

WARNING: There is a lime/lemon scene. It's a lime but hints towards a lemon/rape thing….Anyway, that's a warning. Also, a little more cussing, a few F-bombs, and a few more things. That's my warning. Also, if you are not a yaoi fan, and for some odd reason still reading this fic, please turn away at this time because it's not gonna get any better! :)

Will you do the honors, Kai?

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. The only people she owns in this fic are her stupid gang members…

Stupid is an understatement….

Kai – and Jet….

Jet – I thought you owned me, Kai?

MORE THAN NEED-TO-KNOW INFO!

Kai – (sighs) SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING, SO HERE'S THE FIC!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai was worrying his lower lip as they took him to the back room. The ropes around his arms dug into his skin as the men holding him gripped tighter so as to make sure that he didn't make any sudden movements. He knew what would be coming, but he prayed that he was wrong.

'Jet, if it does happen, I'll try and get them to stay in the back room while you figure out a way to get out of here,' he thought as they finally reached the locked door. The gang leader opened it using a spare master key that he had taken from the club manager.

"Here we are," he spoke softly as they walked in, shutting the door behind them.

The next thing that Kai knew, he was untied and laying on the ground, looking up at the gang leader above him. The man smiled.

"You sure you don't want to go back on what you said," he asked, kneeling down, straddling the phoenix and rubbing his hands along the leather bands on his stomach once again.

"If it means that you keep to your end of our bargain, then yes, I'm sure," Kai muttered, moving his head to the side as the leader nibbled his ear.

"Good," he murmured, ripping one of the bands from the boy's stomach, causing the phoenix to grunt at the burn the snapped material had left on his skin. The gang leader moved lower, his hands mimicking his movements as they slid the thick belt as far as it would go down to his thighs, but he didn't stop there. Unzipping the pants, he quickly removed them along with the belt in one swift motion, Kai moaning in pain as the skin of his thighs ripped from the belt. The man above him licked his lips as he saw the phoenix, his eyes darkening.

"It's been a long time since I've had someone as sexy as you," he stated, a smirk on his lips as he began fondling the phoenix. Kai squirmed underneath him, not liking the other's hands on him. The man's smirk widened as he unzipped Kai's vest with his teeth and ripped both shirt and vest from the teen's body with his free hand. Kai was trying to think of something else other than the hand on his lower regions, wondering why the man even bothered unzipping his vest when he just tore it off anyway.

He grunted at the intrusion of one of the man's fingers inside of him. That one was quickly followed by two more.

The leader's tongue marveled at the taste of the phoenix's skin while his other hand made quick of removing the rest of the leather bands, his boots already thrown off when his pants were taken. "This is going to be fun," he muttered, gazing at the red lines the ripped bands made on the pale skin. He withdrew his fingers and unzipped his pants, bringing them down to his thighs to give his member more room. He planned on doing this more than once. Sticking two fingers in Kai's mouth, telling him to lick them, suck them, he made busy of getting his cock more than ready to take the boy. Lathering himself on Kai's spit after a few short minutes, he took no time in impaling the boy, feeling the tight heat and hearing the satisfied scream of pain. One of his men moved around and held the teen's hands above his head.

The gang leader smirked at the faint blush of pain on the phoenix's cheeks, barely visible against the pale skin and blue triangles. This was definitely going to be fun.

Kai screamed again as the man began a quick rhythm, tears at the corners of his eyes. Yeah, he knew this was coming, but it still hurt like hell.

'Jet…"

-S-S-S-S-S-

-JET'S POV-

I snapped my head up as I "heard" my name. It sounded like Kai, and I knew that he was in pain. Having been infused with my bitbeast when I was young, I began to become more in tune with the world around me. My hearing, my sight, smell, and touch all became advanced as well as the fact that I could feel other people's emotions, and physicality, whether it be pain or happiness. It was a complicated process on the whole developing of these senses, and I'd rather not go down the list on what I could all feel or whatever. It makes my head hurt just thinking about it. In fact, I think that I can feel a slight headache coming on.

Yep, and it's gonna be a doozy in a little while. Great. That'll be fun.

Sarcasm, people. Please tell me that you're not too completely entranced in me talking to even pick that up.

Never mind, don't answer that.

Anyway, I knew that if I didn't think of a plan soon, Kai wouldn't last much longer and neither would the Bladebreakers. No matter what Kai did, they'd still kill them afterwards, but at least this gives me a chance to think of something.

/Are you just now figuring that out?/

I growled in my head. /Oh, shut up, Dranon/ I muttered to my bitbeast.

I felt the black wolf chuckle. /Well, Mr. Smarty-pants, what exactly is your idea?/

/Aren't I supposed to be relying on you for the answer to that question?/ I smirked. /After all, you were the one that was a rebel and a freaking mastermind behind getting out of tight situations in a past life, weren't you?/

He smirked. /That is right, isn't it?/

/Quit gloating and help me figure out a way out of here./

He sighed. /Fine. Fine. Do you still have your knife?/

I blinked. /Yeah. You know that I never leave without it./

/Well, dumbness, in case you have forgotten, the bindings around your arms are made of rope, are they not?/

Rope, knife, duh! Why didn't he think of that beforehand?

/Because you were thinking too much on that delicious phoenix you met tonight./

Jet growled. /Hands off/ he warned, causing the bitbeast to chuckle.

/Yeah, yeah./

Jet decided to ignore the dark wolf before shifting his hands around behind him, trying to get the knife that was hooked to the hem of his pants underneath his shirt. It was loose in the back, which made it easier to get the knife and slide the blade out of the casing. Rubbing the sharpened side against the ropes slowly, he closely watched the other gang members as they walked around, making sure that the beybladers weren't going to try anything stupid.

'At least they think that I'm not a threat,' he mused, feeling the ropes slacken against his arms. 'There are still too many. I could try, but I don't want to risk letting Dranon out.'

/I don't see why that would be a problem/ the wolf said absentmindedly.

/Considering the last time that happened, I woke up in the hospital three weeks afterwords from a coma, and all of the people you attacked were mutilated, _and_ the only reason why I got off the hook was because it was stated in "self-defense."/

/Oh, yeah, that's right./

The dark eyed teen snorted in his head, feeling the ropes about to completely give. 'I hate to think this, but if some of them would go back there, it would be a hell of a lot easier,' he thought, hating himself for the idea.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai panted as the man slid out of him. He fell to the floor, only have been held up on his knees by the gang leader behind him. His body felt so heavy, so weak. He was out of breath, sweating, and shaking uncontrollably. The guy hadn't even paused as he went from one climax to the other, resulting in almost thirty minutes of position reversals. He just hoped that he was done by now. His ass hurt like hell, not to mention he would be supporting a few bruises, cuts, and minor burns from the carpet and those damned leather bands he was stupid enough to wear.

The leader behind him smirked at the sight of Kai's blood-stained ass. True, he had torn the phoenix pretty bad during the first few times he fucked him, but he just felt that it should be part of his punishment. That, and the fact that it would better prepare him for what his men had in store. They weren't gentle. They liked it rough, full of pain, blood, and screaming till the throat tore. They were ruthless. _His_ actions would be a haven compared to what his comrades would do, or will do.

He smirked. This was going to be a fantastic show.

Turning to one of the men behind him, he said, "Go get Vsevolod, Arkady, Gavriil, Zakhar, and Yakov. You guys can have him for a while. I want a show."

He saw the phoenix stiffen as the man smirked, nodded, then left to get the others.

He leaned over and grasped the teen's hair, pulling his face to him. "You better be thankful that I was gentle to you, stretching you." He smirked. "Because you're going to need it by the time they get here." He ran his tongue across the painted cheek. "And I'll be watching the whole time."

Kai shivered at the disgusting thought as five men plus the one that left earlier came into the room.

"Have fun."

Crimson eyes widened as the seven other men advanced on him with evil looks in their eyes that mimicked Boris's so long ago.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet's head snapped up as one of the men that had taken Kai came into the room, grabbing five of the eleven men and going back. 'Damn, so I was right.'

/Now, will you act? I have a sinking feeling that your little phoenix won't be able to last long with all of them./

Jet nodded ever so slightly, gaining the attention of Robert. The royal beyblader suddenly noticed the slack in the ropes around the teen. What was he planning?

"So, what is your idea?" he asked quietly, too quiet for the six men standing against the opposite wall to hear.

Jet smirked, regarding the Majestic. "Watch, and you'll find out," he stated before raising his voice, "Hey! Ugly!"

All seven men's heads popped up at his outburst.

/Damn, they all answered/ his bitbeast mused in his head, laughing.

Jet smirked as each one stood as erect as the wall they were once leaning on.

"Shut your damn trap!" one of them stated, unfolding his arms and coming over to the teen.

"Awe, I'm not allowed to talk?" Jet asked sweetly, sticking his lip out in a pout. "Damn, and I was wondering which one of you would be gracious enough to untie me so I could proceed to kick your big blubber of an ass."

That set the man off. Raising his foot to kick the teen, he didn't know what hit him as Jet made the final slice in the ropes and launched himself at the man, knocking him to the ground just as the others started coming over. Relying on his reflexes, Jet kicked one in the stomach, sending him back into another man. Punching two more, the dark haired teen continued his assault until there was only one standing, conscious.

The dark wolf smirked as the man brought out a small pistol. Dashing at full speed, Jet managed to miss the bullet that grazed passed his cheek before ramming the butt of his knife in the man's nose and then proceeding to kick him in the head, purposefully aiming for the temple. That sent him down for the count, and Jet quickly hid the gun before looking at the damage he had done. He smiled, noticing the four teams that sat on the floor. Their faces were that of shock and disbelief. He turned to Robert just as the teen was composing himself.

"Now, you know," he stated simply before ripping through the purple haired teen's ropes. "Okay, untie them and get out of here. There's one more stationed at the door to prevent the police from entering. Take him out and get out there. Tell them to call an ambulance if they haven't already. I have a feeling Kai's gonna need it." He briefly glanced at the Bladebreakers. "And whatever you do, do not let them come back with me." He turned back to the teen. "It's gonna probably be a blood bath back there."

Robert nodded. "Are you sure you don't want one of us back there? Some of us are good at martial arts."

Jet snorted and stood. "This job needs to be dealt with someone who's not afraid to kill if need be," he stated sadly, starting back to the hallway.

"Wait," a voice called.

Jet turned back to see the navy, blond, and raven haired teens standing and looking at him.

"Please, whatever happens," Tyson started.

"Bring Kai back," Max said.

"Alive, please?" Ray finished.

Jet smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about that. Besides," his smile widened, "he owes me another date." With that, he left.

Ray snorted, a smile on his lips.

"Who'da thought that Kai would actually agree to that?" Tyson stated, a smile on his as well.

-S-S-S-S-S-

I'm gonna end it here for now. I know that it's kinda rushed, and it doesn't seem like there's gonna be a lot more chapters. Well, sorry to burst someone's bubble, but it's not much longer now! Just like, maybe three chapters…and if everyone's good, then in the last chappie, there will be a full-out LEMON!! :)

Kai – I don't think I'll mind this one…

(eyes widen)

Kai – What?

Jet – He likes me! YAY!

Kai – Whatever. You are hot, though. So, I guess it won't be that bad.

Jet – Um, (whispers) can I take that as a compliment?

As close to one as you're gonna get.

Jet – Ok. (hugs Kai and kisses him on the cheek) THANK YOU!

Kai – Ok, you're acting like Max and Tyson.

Jet – (blinks and lets go)Fine. (pouts)

Kai – (sighs and grabs his hand, leaving)

I don't wanna know…anyway! Review! I love Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!! YAY!!

Kai – Okay, that was a little more cheerful than I would've liked.

Oh, hush up, spoilt sport. (sticks tongue out) Anyway, let's get on with the fic!

Kai – (sighs) Disclaimer – She does not own Beyblade.

WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER – There is some rape, abuse, and a lot of cussing in this one. This is not for the queezy or lighthearted. There will be a bad scene indicating what is happening to Kai. I will notify you when those times come up, but if you are not up for it, go to the next mark that will be label (END OF VIOLENT SCENE)

This has been the warning!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Jet's grim face gazed on, peeking around the corner as he heard a soft click of a door, the preceding yells drowning out as the door was closed. He growled low in his throat as he caught sight of the man that put them all in the predicament of becoming hostages.

'Not to mention, he ruined a perfectly good first date,' he grumbled in his mind, eyes becoming mere slits as he felt the dark wolf in him want to take over.

/No/ he told the wolf. /I can't afford to have you lose control./

/Hmph, fine./

Jet inwardly smiled at his companion's temper and attitude. He felt drawn and protective of the phoenix they had just met tonight just as much as he did. It was strange. He felt more connected to Kai than he had with anyone that he had been with. Shaking his head lightly, he decided to think about that later. Right now, Kai needed his help.

Reaching in the back of his pants again, where his knife had resided earlier, he felt the handcuffs that he had found in a bedroom not more than five minutes ago. They were hidden, which meant that some lucky couple had a kinky side. Luckily, they hadn't been used, which helped the dark haired teen feel better.

He needed to knock the dude unconscious, handcuff the guy so that the police could get him later, and go rescue Kai, probably kicking some ass along the way.

He just hoped he could control his darker half before anything bad happened.

-S-S-S-S-S-

(START OF VIOLENT SCENE)

The gang leader smirked as a flash of fear came across the phoenix's face. Oh, yes, watching this was going to be very entertaining.

Kai tried to shuffle to the wall, hoping to get out of the men's ways as they advanced rather slowly, almost mockingly, towards him. He gulped, wondering not for the first time what he was getting himself into.

Yarkov, a very large and bulky man that reminded Kai of Boris a little bit, stepped forwards, yanking the teen up by the hair, making the boy stand. He smirked and brought his knee up to the phoenix's burned abdomen, hearing a gasp of pain as the breath was knocked away from his lungs. His smirk widening, he threw the boy over to another large man, Gavrill.

Gavrill caught the teen almost effortlessly and proceeded to punch him in the face, sending the teen to the floor where he was once again hoisted into standing just to meet another punch to his already stinging cheek and another kick, this time aimed at his legs. The heavy boot connected with his shin, Kai's throat emitting a loud cry of pain. His leg wasn't broken, but he'd be damned if there wasn't going to be a bruise the size of Asia. The next thing that he knew, he was pushed rather roughly to the floor, using his arms to take the impact as he landed on his stomach. One of the men, Yarkov, held him still as a zipper sounded behind him.

Gavrill smirked as he landed on his knees, enjoying being the second one to take this pale skinned beauty. He didn't take any time impaling himself into Kai, smiling as he heard a strangled scream. Yarkov was kneeling before him, holding onto the teen, but also unzipping his own pants.

"Now, suck it, bitch," Yarkov muttered darkly in the teen's ear as he brought his cock to meet Kai's mouth. The phoenix kept his mouth clamped shut but as Gavrill slammed back into him, he felt Yarkov's large member slipping past his lips as he had opened his mouth to scream. The cry was muffled by the intrusion, and Kai felt disgusted as he was taken from both ends. He already was bleeding from one end thanks to the gang leader, but now his lip was bleeding, having been ripped by the onslaught of thrusts from the man in front of him. Big, rough hands gripped his hips tightly and pulled back, helping the phoenix meet the man's thrusts from behind him.

Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and that only doubled when he felt more boots connecting with his legs.

"Stop crying, you little whore!" a man shouted, a boot meeting Kai's calf muscle.

"The more you cry, the more we hurt you!" another said, kicking him in the juncture where Kai's thigh met his waist, making the teen move faster on Gavrill's cock.

Kai couldn't stop the tears as more pain was registered on his body. Feet stomped on his left hand, surprising the teen that it didn't break, his back, his legs, his feet, and even one made the daring venture to attack the teen's arms.

'Help,' he whimpered in his mind as he was flung away from Yarkov and Gavrill as they both emptied their seeds inside the teen's body. The next thing he knew, he was kicked in the chest, feeling a crack as he landed on his back. Two sets of hands pulled him up, one on his shoulders from behind and the other on his hips from the man in front of him. He felt a lightning bolt strike him from within as he was entered once again from the back, but this time it was quickly followed by another from the front, causing Kai to cry out louder than he had ever before. Gods, this hurt worse than Boris's beatings.

/Dranzer/ he tried to call within his frantic mind, but he had left the blue beyblade at the hotel room, safely tucked away. Therefore, the connection wasn't as strong as it normally would have been.

Dranzer screeched from within him. The phoenix was livid at the fact that he wasn't able to help. /Hang on, Kai/ his voice echoed through the teen's mind. /Help is coming./

/Dranzer . . . I don't know if I can hang on much longer./ His vision was fading as two more men entered him rather rougher than the others.

/Just try, Master Kai, just try./

His answer was another scream.

(END OF VIOLENT SCENE)

-S-S-S-S-S-

The gang leader smirked to himself as he shut the door behind him. His men were having a nice time as they continued to beat and fuck the boy senseless. It was rather enjoyable, but the leader had other duties to attend to, unfortunately. He would have liked to hear the boy scream again. The sound set his blood afire.

He stopped suddenly, wondering why the atmosphere felt different. "What-"

"Wondering what's going on?" a voice asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

The gang leader jumped as the dark haired boy that had been with the phoenix earlier came into view. "What the fuck?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, that doesn't answer the question." The teen strode up to him, almost taunting him to even try and escape. "Would you like to try for round two?" He glared at the man before him. He felt Kai fading away behind the door, but he wouldn't be able to get to him until he dealt with this man first.

The gang leader gained his composure quite quickly. "What do you want?" he asked, knowing that the teen would be able to kill him if given the chance. No one moved like the way he did without having killed before.

The comment made the boy laugh bitterly before settling on another glare, one that would put Kai's to shame. "What I want is to kick your ass, kick your men's asses, get Kai out of here, and take him to a hospital. That is what I want, but you're standing in the way of that."

The gang leader smirked, hand going into his pocket, feeling the knife that he had concealed there. All he would need to do was bring it out as the boy was attacking.

Jet smirked, seeing the notion and knowing what was going to come next. "Yeah, sorry to burst your little bubble, but I'm afraid you won't have time to bring that knife out of hiding." His smirk faded as he quickly advanced on the distracted man. Bringing up his foot, he sent a swift kick to the man's stomach and followed up with one blow to the head. Jet smirked. How this guy became leader was beyond his knowledge. His men put up a better fight.

The dark haired teen quickly handcuffed the unconscious man and headed towards the door that he could still hear yelling and screaming coming from. He gulped, steadying his nerves before opening the door. Hopefully he could catch the men off guard.

He gasped as he caught the sight.

Kai lay on his back, arms pinned out to the sides as he was taken. A few men above him were sparring tongues inside his mouth as another fucked him, ignoring the other men as they dealt blow after blow on the teen's body. Jet could see hot tears stream in rivers down his cheeks from his closed eyelids.

Something within Jet snapped.

He didn't even need to call upon his bitbeast for this. This time, he would be the one to kill like a rabid wolf.

He lashed out at the men attacking Kai, knocking three out with one blow as he felt his dark strength flow through his veins. After the other was taken care of and the men that had their tongues down the phoenix's throat were thrown literally through a wall, he grabbed the man that had been fucking Kai the whole time, to high in pleasure to notice they were under attack. Jet's fingernails resembled claws as he dug them into the man's shoulder, growling like the wolf that he was.

His dark eyes became darker as his scrambled brain remembered that this was one of the men that had raped his new boyfriend. His fangs showed as he growled again, noticing with some pride the look of fear in the man's eyes. The teen rammed his knee in the man's gut and let his elbow do the same to the back of his neck. At least he was still human enough not to kill the men. The guy fell to the floor, unconscious like his fellow gang members.

Jet took in a deep breath, calming himself down to his normal human self. Sometimes, the dark wolf was very hard to control. His body shivered once as a chill ran up his spine. He looked over at the phoenix and whatever part that he couldn't get control of suddenly evaporated into mush. The crimson eyed teen had curled up on the floor, sobbing softly and shaking like there was no tomorrow. Though Kai had used himself as a shield so the others could get out, he took a mighty blow, and Jet knew that he had to approach the boy slowly and softly.

He knelt down in the other's line of view, speaking softly, "Kai. Kai, it's me Jet." He tentatively reached out a hand and stroked the phoenix's sweaty brow, smiling softly as the boy looked up at him.

"Jet?" Kai asked, hating how he sounded and looked: pathetic, like a child.

Jet, as if he read his thoughts, smiled even softer. "Take it easy, Kai. Everything's okay," he soothed, brushing his fingers through the damp slate locks of hair. He frowned slightly. "You know, that was stupid putting yourself in this situation so the others would be able to figure out a plan and get out." He gently lifted Kai's nude form into his lap, the teen's head laying on his shoulder. He continued running his fingers through the phoenix's hair, calming him. "Stupid, but brave." He smiled, looking down into crimson pools.

Kai smirked up at him, shivering slightly in the cold, but thankful for the warmth that Jet seemed to provide for him. He snuggled into the wolf's shoulder, not caring about keeping up appearances anymore. He felt safe with the wolf, and that was saying something, considering they'd just met earlier that night.

Jet let the teen rest in his lap for a little bit until he felt as if Kai was nodding off. He whispered softly, "Hey, there's a trenchcoat over there on the costume rack, and it's cold outside, and you need to get to the ambulance outside."

Kai nodded slightly, attempting to get up but winced as he moved his badly bruised legs, his aching ribs not helping much. Jet shook his head, picking Kai up bridal style, much to the teen's shock.

"Jet, I can walk," the phoenix protested, turning roaring furnaces up to glare at him.

Jet just smiled at him. "Just because you can, doesn't mean that I will let you. You're injured and need rest. Besides," he added, "you deserve it with what you had to go through."

Kai gazed up at him, something unfamiliar in his crimson eyes, as they made their way over to the coat rack. The dark wolf slipped the coat over Kai, smirking as it basically swallowed the small teen. The coat was a little bit too big, but all the better. Helping the phoenix balance on his aching legs, he helped the teen wrap the coat around him. It reached his toes and the sash that came with it was able to go around him three times if they wanted. Jet just settled for tying it off in the front. The less the medics had to deal with, the quicker they could get to helping Kai.

Picking him up in his arms again, they made their way to the door and down the hall towards the front door. Kai could already see the blue and red flashing lights and squinted at the bright onslaught as they stepped outside.

"Kai!" he heard his team. Good, they were safe.

He sighed as Jet made his way past the police, telling them about the unconscious men inside, and towards the ambulance and stretcher. Camera flashes accompanied the other lights outside as the news reporters took pictures and asked questions. He buried his face in Jet's chest, trying to escape from the bright lights. The wolf smiled and continued his trek towards the ambulance and awaiting beybladers. He looked down once again, noticing Kai was hardly able to keep his eyes open.

His smiled broadened, hoping to comfort the teen in his arms. "Get some rest, Kai. We'll all be here when you wake up." Nothing more was needed as the phoenix closed his fiery crimson eyes, his body becoming only slightly heavier with sleep.

/He's cute when he sleeps/ the dark wolf chuckled warmly in his mind.

/Yeah, he does./

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for chapter four! Two more chapters to go! Just so everyone knows, the next chapter will be like really short, and if everyone wants, there will be a lemon in the last one! Please vote yes or no!

Kai – (sighs) Whatever.

I wasn't asking you.

Kai – (shrugs) Thought I'd get my two-cents in.

(sighs) Read and Review, people! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! YAY!

Kai – Just start with it. You still have one more chapter after this. Get on with it.

(pouts) I thought you liked Jet?

Jet – You don't like me?

Kai – (blinks) That's not what I meant!

(smiles) Yeah, I know, but you'll have to make it up to Jet!

Kai – (blushes) Disclaimer – She doesn't own Beyblade.

Arigatou!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Warmth. Peace. Silence. That's what greeted him when consciousness overcame him once again. It felt nice. Dranzer was even with him, a warm comfort in the back of his mind.

/Dranzer/ the teen acknowledged.

He felt the phoenix smile softly, wrapping him in even more warmth. /It is so good to hear your voice, Master Kai. I'm glad that you are awake./

/It's good to hear you, too. Where am I?/ he added as an afterthought.

/The hospital./

Kai nodded in his mind, slowly forcing his eyes open, getting adjusted to the lights above. Once they had finally adjusted, he noticed Tyson, Max, and Kenney sitting in three different chairs. They looked like they were half asleep. He smiled softly at his teammates as they finally noticed that he was awake.

"Hey, Kai," Tyson stated, sitting on the edge of the bed, "feeling better?"

Kai nodded ever so slightly, suddenly taking notice that his body was in pain.

"The doctors said that you were mainly bruised," Kenney started, going back to his strategic side. "Your hand was fractured, two cracked ribs, and your legs are so badly bruised, walking on them is going to be impossible." He was worried, that much the phoenix could tell.

"Kai," the older teen's attention was switched to Max as the blond looked down at his feet, upset. "Why? Why did you do what you did?"

The others nodded, looking at him.

Kai sighed, trying to figure out the best way to say it. "Well, it was either distract them and give you guys enough time to figure out a plan to get out of there, or let them kill us all. Take your pick." He knew it was blunt and not all that compassionate to his friends' feelings, but there was nothing else that could have been done. Also, he was not known for sugar-coating things.

He froze, shocked, as Max flung his arms around his neck, hugging him, Tyson and Kenney doing the same.

"We're just glad that you're okay," the blond mumbled through his sobs.

After their little cry-fest, everyone seemed a little better. Kai looked around, noticing that Ray was missing.

"Where's Ray?" he asked, letting Tyson help him sit up, pillows tucked behind him.

Tyson blinked at the question, seeming as if he didn't understand the question but then shook his head. "He and Jet went to the cafeteria to get us all something to eat."

Crimson eyes went wide. "Jet? He-He's still here?"

Tyson and the other two smiled. "Yeah, he hasn't left your side since he got you out of that place."

"How-How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

"What?! And he's been here the whole time?" Kai couldn't believe it. Why would the guy stay with him, especially after what happened?

Tyson nodded, once again sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. We all have. Though I don't know why he's still here, but he does seem to care about you."

Kai's cheeks turned a slight pink against his pale skin.

'Why would he care?'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed to himself as he and Jet got a few plates at one of the buffets. He'd never been in a hospital that actually had buffets in their cafeteria, but hey, he wasn't really surprised anymore since being in Russia.

He looked over at Jet as the teen started getting things from Max's food choice list. It was decided that Ray would get his, Tyson's, and Kenney's food while Jet got his, Max's, and Kai's. They all knew that the teen would be waking soon, and he would most definitely be hungry.

"Does Kai like ramen, miso, (lapsha), or (ukha)?" Jet asked, bringing Ray out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked which of the soups Kai would like. His stomach probably won't be able to tolerate much, and those are the weakest, but best, soups here," the dark wolf said, a concerned smile on his lips. "You okay?"

Ray blinked and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Jet shrugged. "Well, you seemed kinda spaced out there for a minute. I was just wondering." He grabbed some rolls and placed them on all three plates.

Ray smirked a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, got caught up with my thoughts there for a minute."

"I have those, too," he smiled.

"I personally don't know what kind of soup he likes," Ray admitted, grabbing a bowl and filling it with ramen for Tyson. He picked up another one for Kenney.

Jet sighed, scratching his head. "Well, ramen would be good but it's still a little on the heavy side with the thick noodles, and lapsha is the same. So, it's down to miso and ukha."

"Hm, Kai is kind of a health freak."

"Well, they both fit, but after thinking about it, ukha is also kinda heavy with all of the potatoes and vegetables in it, not to mention, it looks a tad bit old." He scrunched up his nose at it. "I think I'll be on the safe side and get the miso." He picked up a bowl and started filling it.

Ray watched him. "Um, Jet, could I ask you a personal question?" he asked, grabbing some more food for his dishes.

"Sure, go ahead," the wolf said, fixing himself a bowl of lapsha soup, watching as the noodles made their way out of the ladle.

"Well, um, what is Kai to you?"

Jet stopped what he was doing, thinking about the question. He had been thinking about it ever since he made the brave move to untie himself and get the others out of the building two days ago. He smiled softly at the memory of Kai looking up at him with soft crimson eyes and how he snuggled into his arms as they headed out of the room. "I don't know how to word it, Ray. The truth is, I don't know myself. I mean, we just met and hardly know each other, but I want to get to know him. I feel connected to him, and it scares me how much I feel connected." He stopped, still smiling. "I don't plan on forcing him into anything, if you're wondering. I want to take this slow as much as anyone, and maybe one day, it'll progress into more, but for now, I want to help him. Help him get better. Help him understand that I feel just as connected and as safe with him as he does me. That's all, and nothing more."

Ray smiled at the wolf's words. He was hoping for something along those lines. He nodded, satisfied with the answer, and they finished getting the food, heading back up to Kai's room afterwards.

-S-S-S-S-S-

(lapsha) – a noodle soup of Russia that comes in three different varieties: chicken, mushroom, and milk. I chose the chicken for this chapter.

(ukha) – a hot watery fish broth soup of Russian cuisine. It has vegetables, potatoes, and of course fish broth. It is better served fresh and fresh fish is used, otherwise, it looks disgusting.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, I'm stopping here for now! The next chapter will have Kai and Jet's little "I like you, too" bit in it and a few details. And if everyone, wants, a lemon! Of course, it'll be set in a time-line effect, but still!

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The last chapter is so here

The last chapter is so here!

Kai – This went rather quickly.

Yeah, it did, but I told everyone that this was going to be a short fic!

Kai – And the fact that you actually had ideas for this one versus others in the past that took you forever to finish?

Shut up….

Kai – (smirks)

Do disclaimer for the last chapter?

Kai – Sure, why not. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Thank you! Oh, before anyone reads! In this fic Tyson and Max are 13 (like in the anime). Kenney is 12. Ray and Kai are 14, and Jet is 15. It'll make it a whole lot easier!

Now, on with the fic!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he vaguely listened to his friends' conversations about beyblade, strategies, and whatnot. Ray and Jet still hadn't come back yet, and Tyson, Max, and Kenney all decided to talk about the next World Championships the following year. 'They just finished one,' the phoenix mused in his mind. His friends would never cease to amaze him.

"We're back," a voice called from the doorway.

Kai looked up, eyeing the two raven haired teens coming in carrying trays full of food and drinks. Each were balancing two and managed to set them on the table on the other side of the room before spilling anything due to the two hyper teens jumping up and down.

Jet glanced over at Kai and picked up a small bowl of soup. He brought it over, masterfully dodging Tyson and Max in one quick movement. He fixed Kai's bed table and set the soup and a spoon on it. He smiled. "I know you probably aren't up for eating, but it's not much. It's miso. I didn't know what else to get you, and you need something in your stomach."

The phoenix just stared at the black wolf for a moment before nodding in thanks. Shifting to a better position, Kai tested out the miso, wondering if it was edible. Not many hospitals were famous for their food.

Surprisingly, it was good. So, he took another bite.

Jet, obviously glad that he was eating, went over and got his own plate of food before sitting down in one of the chairs closest to the bed.

They all ate in silence. Well, sort of. Tyson was still worse than a pig when it came to table manners. Afterwards, Ray stood and grabbed Kai's half-eaten soup.

"We might as well clean up. Come on, Tyson, Max, and you too, Chief. Let's go take this stuff to the garbage," he smiled, sending a silent wink in Jet's direction, causing the older teen to blush and the phoenix to cock an eyebrow.

They left rather abruptly, taking every dish and tray that wasn't there when Kai woke up earlier.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake," Jet started softly, looking at the floor distantly.

Kai looked at him for a while. "Why?" he asked.

That caused the dark haired teen to look up. "What?"

"Why did you want me to dance with you? Why did you ask me out? Why did you save me? Why have you stayed here for the past two days while I've been unconscious? Why?"

Jet looked at him for a moment before getting up and going to the window. After a little bit, he answered. "To be honest, I don't know why." He looked back at the phoenix for a minute before going back to the sky. "When I was young, my parents were killed in a mugging accident near our old home. I was sent to the local orphanage where I was basically put through the ringer of trying to survive. Russian orphanages aren't very nice building wise or people wise. When I was ten, a man came to the orphanage and was wanting to 'adopt' some children and put them in a beyblading academy."

Kai's breath hitched. It couldn't be.

"I saw the opportunity to get out of that hell hole, even though I hated beyblading. What was even more ironic was that I got out of one just to be thrown back into an even worse one."

"Balcov Abbey," Kai stated, knowing full well.

Jet looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah, that damned place. So, you know about it?"

Kai nodded and looked down at the sheets. "My," he swallowed, "grandfather owns it, and I basically grew up there."

"So, you were the phoenix that everyone talked about." It was a statement.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. We weren't allowed names until we 'proved' ourselves to be 'worthy' of a name. Since Dranzer is my bitbeast, everyone just started calling me the phoenix. I take it, you were the black wolf?"

Jet smirked, a fang showing. "Yeah, and Tala was the white."

Kai blinked. "You know Tala?"

Jet's smirk faded, serious once again. "Tala, I found out, is my cousin on my mother's side. That would explain why we have different last names. His father was my mother's brother."

Kai stared in shock at the figure before him. There was no way, but then again, who was he to state what was true and untrue? "Continue."

The wolf nodded. "Anyway, the day that I turned twelve, Boris decided to do an experiment that he had been working on. I was the test subject. It was a fusion between bitbeast and human. Ever wonder why the walls in the lab changed from concrete to brick?"

Kai nodded. "Brian and I had a bet going on with that one." He smirked. "We waged four hundred on it, too. He said that Boris was wanting to add onto the damn place, but Voltair wouldn't give him the money. I said that it was because he must've finally decided that people getting thrown through concrete was costing him money."

Jet smirked. "You could say that."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say that Boris found out that it hurts worse being thrown through concrete than through brick."

"Damn! Brian owes me four hundred!" Kai smirked at that. "And he's gonna pay it, fucking cheapskate."

Jet laughed at that. "Yeah, Brian's always been like that."

They both laughed at that, Kai stopping short because of his ribs, but his smile never faded.

It was quiet for a moment before the phoenix decided to break the ice once again.

"So, what's going to happen?" he asked, gazing out at the sky.

Jet didn't even need to ask what he was talking about. "Well, I'm still wanting that second date if you're up for it when you get out of here."

Kai looked at him a moment. "Why?"

Jet shrugged. "After all that's happened in my past, I learned a long time ago to not ask why but rather take it as it goes."

The phoenix nodded at that philosophy. "The only problem is that we are leaving in a few days to go back to Japan."

The wolf smirked again. "I've always wanted to go to Japan, though there is a university in the US that has my name on it."

Kai smiled. "If you want, you can come with us."

Jet smiled. "Just don't worry about the money. I've got it. When I turned 15, I inherited my parents' money, and boy did they have a lot that even I didn't know about." He laughed.

Kai's smile softened at the words. "So, you're going to follow me to Japan?"

He nodded.

Shaking his head, the slate haired teen chuckled, "Stalker."

-S-S-S-S-S-

FAST FORWARD FOUR YEARS

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai yawned as he plopped down on the sofa in the living room. It had been a long day, but at least finals were finally over.

A year ago, he and Jet had been accepted to a university in the US, the same one Jet had been eyeballing for years. They had moved in together in an off-campus apartment close to the park. After the whole incident four years ago, Jet had come to stay with Kai for a little bit in Japan, taking care of him since Tyson would be leaving with his dad and grandpa for a while, and he couldn't go back to the Hiwatari mansion.

Not that Kai minded at all. It was nice to be pampered for a while. Well, a week was all he was wanting, but the dark wolf had kept on. They did manage to go out on their second date not long after Kai's legs and ribs healed. A good movie and dinner at an Italian restaurant were enough to satisfy Kai's needs as well as Jet's. It had been nice.

Both were wanting to take things slow. Because of their times in the abbey, neither were wanting to jump into something that the other wasn't ready for. So, they took their time. Kai finally moved in with Jet after the second World Championships with Zeo, and after the third, Kai finally gave up his beyblading career. Of course, Brooklyn had a lot to do with that decision, and needless to say that if the orange haired teen ever came near a certain dark haired teen, blood would be shed and the city morgue would have a new visitor.

So, Kai had decided to focus on schoolwork. He and Jet were basically in the same grade, and when they both were accepted to the university, they jumped at the chance.

Now, final exams were over, and Kai was just waiting for Jet to get home. It was their anniversary, and they had dinner plans that night.

PING

The teen looked up, noticing his open laptop had a new window on it. Going over, he saw that it was Tyson trying to connect the video camera. He accepted the invitation and waited for his friend's face to appear on the screen. He was, he admitted, a little shocked when he saw Ray, Max, Kenney, Daichi, and Hillary as well.

"Hey, Kai! How's it going?" Tyson asked, smiling his trademark grin.

Kai nodded. "Fine. You?"

"Great!"

"Uh, how is Kai's face on the screen, and he talks!" Daichi exclaimed, moving closer to the computer as if trying to get a better look.

The phoenix sighed as his technological friend tried to explain the procedures of using a webcam. He vaguely heard the door open and close as Jet came in. The wolf slid in beside the phoenix, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hey, Jet's there, too!" Daichi cried, trying to move closer to the computer again.

Jet sighed and placed a kiss on Kai's cheek. "Afternoon," he murmured.

"Afternoon," Kai replied, sending a smile in the wolf's direction.

They waited for a little bit so that everyone could calm down before Jet had an announcement.

Everyone turned to him, even his boyfriend.

Jet cleared his throat and slid off the couch to a knee. Kai blinked at the reaction from his (koi). "Kai," he started, taking the phoenix's hand, "when we met four years ago, I never was able to imagine my life without you since that moment. In the four years that we've been together, I've felt myself get more and more attached to you each day, each hour, each minute, each second. I know that neither of us are ready for marriage, and that is fine with me, but I do have one request that I ask of you, my little phoenix."

He reached in his pocket and brought out a small box. Opening it, he revealed a silver ring with a phoenix in flight embedded in it with garnet and gold strips. Kai's eyes softened at the sight and at the ring on his boyfriend's finger as well. His was just like the phoenix's only instead of a red phoenix, it was a black onyx wolf.

"Kai Hiwatari, will you accept my invitation to become not only my life mate down the road, but also my friend, lover, and soul mate?"

Kai felt himself slide off of the couch to his knees on the floor. He heard his friends gasp on the computer screen. Everything was quiet, even Daichi had shut up. The slate haired teen slowly looked up to his koi's dark eyes with soft, glossy crimson.

He smiled, the tears that had been building up falling in rivers down his cheeks. "Yes."

He heard his friends cheer and holler on the screen but it sounded from far away as he and his new fiancé embraced so tight that they thought the other would break. At that point, Kai couldn't stop the sobs coming from him. It was just too much.

But it was all good.

-S-S-S-S-S-

LEMON (Those of you who are not over 18, please do not read. You have been warned.)

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he entered the bedroom. Jet had gone to check the messages on the answering machine.

They had gone out to dinner after the whole commotion of Jet proposing to him. He looked at the silver ring on his finger. It still felt like a dream.

"Thinking it's something that it's not?" asked a silky voice in his ear. Shivers ran down Kai's spine as he felt arms encircle his waist and hot breath reach his sensitive ear.

"Mmn," was all he managed as he felt those canine teeth nibble at his earlobe.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Jet asked, snaking a warm hand under Kai's shirt to rub at his stomach with the ends of his fingernails.

The phoenix nodded, feeling his body become feverish as his breath started quickening.

Jet's mouth moved from his ear as he turned the slate haired teen around to look into deep crimson eyes that were becoming darker with lust. He did the only thing that his body wanted him to do.

He kissed him, smiling at the way Kai seemed to just melt in his embrace as the teen sighed against his lips and closed his eyes. The wolf ran his tongue along Kai's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance in which the phoenix gladly gave. The jolts of electricity that sizzled throughout his body whenever the intruding tongue touched his own made Kai arch up into the kiss even more, unconsciously rubbing his hips against his partner's.

Jet moaned as he delved deeper into Kai's mouth, trying to imprint each cavern, each valley, into his brain, and every time that he brushed against a spot that caused the teen against him to shiver or act on impulse, he filed that away for later.

His fingertips lightly ran up and down Kai's arms, creating goose-bumps and a slight shiver from the younger teen. Trailing his fingers to the hem of Kai's shirt, he broke the kiss only long enough to slip the dark t-shirt over the phoenix's head, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He nibbled at the pale skin of the teen's neck and that one spot under the ear that sent the fire in the phoenix's blood system into overtime. He heard the teen gasp as one of his fingers found a pert nipple, rolling and pinching it to stand as erect as a soldier and as red as a cherry. As one hand worked with Kai's nipples, the other ran taunting touches over the bare back. He started from the base of the neck and down the spine to the hem of the teen's jeans, rubbing that spot on the lower back that caused the phoenix to melt completely into him.

Kai moaned, enjoying his boyfriend's hands on him, but also feeling a little jealous that his lover could touch but every time that he even raised his arms, they were gently placed back to his sides.

Jet pulled away from the red neck that his kisses and nips had created. He kissed Kai's lips quickly before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I want to pleasure you first, little phoenix," he whispered, his voice deep and husky. "You've had bad experiences with this before. I want to show that it's not always used for bad."

That brought tears to the teen's eyes. It was true. He had plenty of bad experiences with sex. Boris and many of the men in the abbey had raped him countless times. He even lost what little innocence he had on his seventh birthday. Then, with what happened four years ago, that just made things worse. The fact that Jet was willing to take things slowly was enough to make the phoenix love him even more – if that was even possible.

Jet saw the look in his phoenix's eyes and quickly picked the teen up in his arms, bridal style and laid him gently on the bed. He took off his own shirt and positioned himself above his koi, one leg on each side of his hips. He took the pouty lips in his again, asking for entrance with his tongue as he slowly lowered himself down. When his body finally touched Kai's, they both gasped at the shocking sensations that erupted, starting from the growing hardness in their groins to all across their bodies. Kai moaned as he brought his hands up to the wolf's head, digging his fingering in the midnight locks as the dark being trailed his kisses all across the phoenix's upper torso. He gasped and arched into the feeling when the wolf's tongue plunged into his bellybutton and swirled around the tiny indentation in the skin.

Kai's breaths were coming out heavily, his eyes half lidded as he watched his lover pleasure his body. The dark teen stopped at the hem of his jeans, nuzzling his nose against the hardened member through the rough fabric. Gods, he was hard himself. Just watching his phoenix's face make those bright looks of pleasure was enough to send any man, or woman for that matter, over the edge in ecstasy, but he needed to go slow. He needed to maintain that trust that he had slowly gained from the teen.

But, gods, it was hard.

He undid the button on the jeans and took the zipper in his teeth, carefully lowering it and exposing the dark blue colored fabric of his boxers. He kissed the fabric before sitting up on his knees. He gazed longingly at Kai's flushed face that sent shivers down his spine and into his growing hardness.

"Kai," he asked, gaining those crimson orbs almost instantly, "are you sure that you're ready for this?"

He saw Kai take in a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes," he nodded.

Jet smiled softly and lovingly at the phoenix before him. He nodded and quickly pulled off the teen's jeans and boxers effortlessly. He made quick of his own before throwing both down on the floor. He took a moment to memorize each detail of the younger's body, enjoying each curve of muscle, the way his waist had that slight dip when connecting to the hip, like a woman's but not as large. The well-toned abs, chest, arms, and legs adding to his definition of Kai. He noticed how the flush on his painted cheeks reached to a little below his collarbone. Everything about the phoenix was enchanting, even that appendage that he had just recently uncovered.

He leaned down, his tongue flicking out to taste the warm pre-cum on his boyfriend's arousal before lapping at the rest hungrily but gently. Kai gasped at the sensations running through his body, especially after Jet took him full in his mouth. He let out a small cry of pleasure, digging his fingers into the dark locks once again, encouraging the movement.

Jet sucked on his member, scraping his teeth lightly against the hardened flesh as he bobbed his head up and down. He knew that the phoenix wouldn't be able to last much longer. So, he pulled away, regretting it only slightly as he heard the whimper of disapproval from his counterpart in this. He smiled and kissed the slate haired teen deeply as he rummaged in the drawer of the bedside table. Pulling out a bottle of lotion, he quickly squirted a little on his fingers, coating them thoroughly. Positioning himself comfortably in-between Kai's legs, each one resting on his hips, he continued kissing the teen as he rubbed one digit at the teen's puckered entrance. He felt tiny scars of when the teen had been torn countless times and frowned, pulling away and gazing at the angelic face of his lover.

"What?" Kai asked, knowing something was wrong.

Jet's eyes welled up with tears as he let them fall freely. He leaned in and kissed the phoenix again. "I promise, and may the gods above strike me down if I ever break it. I promise never to hurt you. Never to create any more scars on your beautiful body. I promise, my little phoenix." He nuzzled the younger teen's neck affectionately, placing soft kisses.

Kai lifted the wolf's head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know, Jet, my loving dark wolf. I know."

They kissed again deeply as Jet slid one finger in, causing Kai to gasp at the intrusion. He felt the wolf's finger move around inside him, curling and causing greater sensations to fill his world. The second slid in, and Kai couldn't stop the small cry of pain from escaping his lips. Jet quickly kissed him and then moved down to the pale neck, placing kisses all along it and along his collarbone. When he felt the younger teen relax around him, he scissored his fingers, stretching the entrance, and then went in search of that one little spot.

Kai let loose a cry of ecstasy, his back arching off the bed, his hips bucking against the fingers. Jet waited until he was calm before adding the third finger, filing away that spot of the teen's prostate in his mind for later. After he was sure that he had stretched the teen enough, he quickly set to work of lathering up his extremely hard cock. He didn't want to hurt the phoenix, and since they didn't have anything but lotion, he'd have to be careful.

He positioned himself at Kai's entrance, watching the phoenix's face as the teen gazed at him with half lidded, dark crimson eyes. He was panting, cheeks an even darker shade of red.

"This is gonna hurt a little, Kai," Jet murmured, placing gentle kisses along the teen's brow, cheeks, neck, nose, eyes, and lips.

Kai nodded.

Gently, ever so gently, Jet entered the phoenix, his heart tearing a little as Kai's face contorted in pain as he tried to keep from crying out. Jet leaned in and kissed him deeply, taking his mind off of the pain. He let his free hand rub and pinch at his nipples again, marveling at how they responded to his touch almost instantly. He continued to enter the phoenix gently.

"Shh, Kai, you need to relax," he whispered against the swollen lips.

After he was fully entered, he waited a moment, feeling Kai relax slowly around him. He waited even longer, oh, so agonizing, as Kai adjusted to his size.

Kai whimpered, wanting more. He rolled his hips against his lover's, causing them both to moan. The slate haired teen gasped as he felt Jet slide out to the tip and then gently plunge back into him. Oh, gods, this felt good.

Kai panted, moaned, and gasped as his lover slid in and out of him. He raised his legs and wrapped them around Jet's slim waist and raised his hips to meet his lover's thrusts.

Jet moaned. Kai was not making it easy to go slow, but he had to. He started angling his thrusts, trying to find that sweet spot that seemed to have been erased from memory in the ecstasy of the moment.

Kai let loose another cry of pleasure, his body arching to meet Jet's, his legs tightening around the slim waist of his lover.

Jet continued to hit that spot, one hand snaking around to in-between their sweat-soaked bodies to pump Kai's member in time with his thrusts, his thumb fist rubbing against the tip, feeling the white beads coat his fingers and roll around in his grasp. Kai gasped, his fingers digging into Jet's shoulders as the wolf started increasing their pace.

"Kai," the dark haired teen asked, leaning forward to where his lips just touched the juncture of neck and shoulder, "will you let me claim you?"

"Yes," the phoenix managed around the sensational thrusts of his partner.

"Then, come for me."

Something in Kai snapped as the clenching feeling in his gut let loose with another strangled cry of his lover's name. Jet grunted, sinking his teeth into Kai's flesh, his canine fangs bringing a little blood to the surface. The wolf felt Kai's insides clam down on him, and he didn't need another second. He thrust once more, spilling his seed deep inside the phoenix, claiming him in two ways.

They lay a minute, panting as Jet flicked out a tongue and lapped up the small trickle of blood his canines had created.

Jet withdrew from his lover and collapsed beside him. He grabbed the covers and threw them over his and Kai's bodies. Kai moved over to snuggle into him, his head on his chest, tucked underneath his chin, one arm draped over the wolf's stomach. Jet laid one hand on the phoenix's lower back, the other reaching up to lay atop his arm.

"(Aishiteru yo), Jet."

He didn't even need to ask what the teen had said, for he knew already. "(Я тебя люблю, слишком), Kai, and I always will."

-S-S-S-S-S-

OWARI

-S-S-S-S-S-

(koi) – koibito, lover – (Japanese)

(Aishiteru yo) – I love you – (Japanese)

(Я тебя люблю, слишком) – I love you, too. – (Russian)

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it! Hope you guys liked the fic and the lemon! Took me forever!

Kai – Well, yeah. It normally does.

Oh, shut up….Oh! Peoples! I was wondering if you guys would like to help me! I'm looking for a fanfiction of ffn, and I haven't seen it in a few years, and I don't know the name of it.

It's a Kai/Ray fic where Kai gets sick one day after staying out all night, asleep underneath a tree in the dojo backyard, and Ray decides to take care of him. The Bladebreakers also end up going to China for a tournament, and there, Ray, unwillingly, participates in a ceremony fighting style thing with Lee, Miriah, Gary, and Kevin. Lee's basically evil in this fic cause he's going to Voltair with plans. The last thing I remember is that Tala has been taken away from the other Demolition Boys by Boris and Wolborg goes out to tell Kai that things aren't so good, and with Ray's past of him killing his parents haunting him. That's all I remember. It's like freaking awesome, but I haven't been able to find it since…..

I don't know if it is completed or not…..

If you guys find it or know what it is, please PM me! Or send me an email. I really want to read this fic!

Anyway, Read and Review! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Ja Ne


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note

Author's Note!

Yeah, I know, great! Just kidding.

Anyway, I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I really hate that it was so short. To be honest, I've been struck with another idea! Ding, ding, ding!

You all review if you wanna see it coming! Here's the summary:

It has been a month since Jet proposed to Kai. Everyone was given an invitation to visit an archaelogical dig site hosted by Tyson's dad. Everyone includes the PBP All Stars, White Tiger X, G-Revolution, the Majestics, and the Blitzkreig Boys. Kai invites Jet to go with them, and they all head to South America where they find out a little more about the prophesy of the four legendary bitbeasts and get tangled into the mess of running and fighting for not only their own lives but also the lives of the world.

Pairings – Jet/Kai, Lee/Ray, Tyson/Max

Rating – haven't decided, probably M

Category – Adventure, Fantasy

Tell me if you want it. I won't write it unless I know people will read it! Oh, and it will still be mainly focused on Kai and Jet, which is a duh.

Either state in your review or send me a pm!

Ja Ne!


End file.
